


Reylo | Your Guardian Angel | (TROS spoilers)

by lovelyechoes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Fanvids, Spoilers, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyechoes/pseuds/lovelyechoes
Summary: MAJORTROSSPOILERSI couldn't sleep at all. Couldn't stop thinking about TROS. So I made a fanvid.Song: Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit ApparatusClips: Found on tumblrProgram: Wondershare Filmora 9
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reylo | Your Guardian Angel | (TROS spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanvid contains major spoilers.

[Reylo | Your Guardian Angel | (TROS spoilers)](https://vimeo.com/381009967) from [Rebecca Lee](https://vimeo.com/user98135160) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> LYRICS:
> 
> When I see your smile  
> Tears run down my face  
> I can't replace  
> And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
> How this world turns cold  
> And it breaks through my soul and I know  
> I'll find deep inside me  
> I can be the one
> 
> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you sends me to heaven
> 
> It's okay  
> It's okay  
> It's okay
> 
> Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and  
> Stars are falling all for us  
> Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
> I can show you I'll be the one
> 
> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
> 'Cause you're my  
> You're my, my  
> My true love  
> My whole heart  
> Please don't throw that away  
> 'Cause I'm here for you  
> Please don't walk away and  
> Please tell me you'll stay, yeah  
> Whoa  
> Stay, whoa, whoa  
> Use me as you will  
> Pull my strings just for a thrill  
> And I know I'll be okay  
> Though my skies are turning grey (grey)
> 
> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you sends me to heaven
> 
> I will never let you fall  
> I'll stand up with you forever  
> I'll be there for you through it all  
> Even if saving you send me to heaven


End file.
